5
5 is one of the smallest members of Portal Breach, a construct-creature known as a Stitchpunk and stands at roughly 5 and a half inches tall but his loyalty towards his friends and allies well as help FROM said people help him to overcome that. Appearance about 5.3 inches tall, burlap "skin" held closed in front by two buttons and the number "5" written on his back. an eye that seems to be like a camera shutter, a leather patch where his other eye/optic should be, more than likely covering an old wound, a mouth, and stitching for eyebrows adorn his face. the burlap on his head is tied down by some thin yet durable wire around his neck. hands and feet made from molded copper and carved wood. oh yeah and he looks like he's been through some stress and what-not. History Created by a Scientist trying to preserve humanity, he was given a piece of an actual human soul. Living in a post-apocalyptic wasteland where all human life was killed in a horrible war with machines as well as losing one of his optics/eyes in said war has left poor 5 fairly self-conscious. he lived in an old church for a while seven others, all of them named after the number written on their back that go from 1 to 8. He was the apprentice of the second born of their group, a kindly elder named 2 and helped out when one of their kind was hurt and stayed inside most of the time due to a vicious beast-like machine trying to hunt them down. Things were bearable for the most part until 2 was taken away and 5 met the last member of their kind, 9. A series of unfortunate events occurred after 9 unwittingly awakened the biggest threat to the Stitchpunks using the very object the Scientist used to give them life. The giant machine took the souls from a good portion of the group and 5 was one of the unfortunate victims. he managed to shout a warning to the others before he was grabbed and he soul was torn out of his body but not long afterward, 9 freed the souls of himself and the others that had their souls stolen and they went into the afterlife and maybe even seeing the world be brought back to life. Personality he's friendly if not nervous and timid. he's willing to help those he sees as friends and may not take loosing those he cares about. -Given the fact he came from a world where anything that moves and is bigger than he is could more than likely be willing to kill him, he may run in fear if he sees humans or any other creatures for that matter. -if he sees a robot he's likely to run in all-out terror and/or shoot at said robot with his crossbow to try and escape, bear in mind he came from a place where all Machines(robots) were out to kill him. -he's very sensitive about his leather "eyepatch" and may prefer not to talk about it. -also, despite how timid he may be he's partially a Pyro and LOVES a good explosion. ask Kev Abilities As far as abilities go, 5 doesn't have many aside from being pretty skilled with a crossbow, despite his bad depth perception due to having one eye. He also has good first aid skills least for Stitchpunks thanks to being trained by the second born of the Stitchpunks, 2. 5 can sew any tears and/or snags in his burlap "skin" for a quick patch-up in battle. Relationships Family Friends: Kev, Megamind, Samara, Livewire, Flash Man, Wheatly Love Interest(s) Quotes Trivia Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters